


More Than Fun

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You and Nat each want more of each other, not just fun meetups.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 41





	More Than Fun

Natasha Romanoff. 

The name sent chills through you. How could it not? That woman could do everything.

It was late, the party had been going for hours, and you’d been sitting alone at the bar. 

“Want another?” Natasha asked. You focused on her, your drunk state allowing you no shame as your eyes raked over her. 

“Please,” you answered. A smirk overtook her soft lips, and then she set to work, mixing another set of cocktails. You couldn’t look away from her. 

Her hair was soft, curled ever so slightly for the event. The way the lights hit her red hair had your heart throbbing. And then there were her eyes, sparkling emeralds that held secrets behind them. Her lips, soft, pink, and plump, and parted ever so slightly as she mixed drinks. 

Your eyes wandered further down. What you could do to the skin of her neck or chest..... 

“Here’s your drink.”

Your eyes snapped back up to hold her gaze, a blush overtaking your cheeks. 

“Thanks, Nat,” you whispered. Her hand lingered, her fingers brushing up against yours as she pulled her hand away. 

You just wanted Natasha to be yours, but she wouldn’t be. She’d be ‘friends with benefits,’ sure, but she’d never be yours. 

“My room?” Nat asked with a smirk. Though normally you were practically jumping up whenever she asked you that, a different reaction came from you. Tears pooled in your eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but no.”

Her eyebrows raised. Clearly, she was used to getting her way. But you couldn’t let yourself keep doing this. It hurt too much. 

“Enjoy your evening,” Natasha muttered before leaving you alone at the bar. She’d almost looked... disappointed? You sighed, before sipping at your drink, staring at the glass before you. 

Natasha had wandered over to Steve, sighing as soon as she’d reached him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Steve asked with a slight chuckle. 

“I don’t know. I really like her, but it seems like she doesn’t quite feel the same.”

“Why would you say that? I see the way Y/N looks at you.”

“We’ve been... flirting for a while and have... had some fun together, but she just turned me down,” Nat admitted. 

“Did you ask her on a date?” 

“No, but she never turns me down.”

“Down from?” Steve asked, confused.

“From fun, Steve,” Natasha laughed lightly. 

“Ah,” Steve nodded. “Have you ever thought that she might want more than just fun, Nat?”

Nat hummed. She’d never felt this way. She’d never had to ask someone out before. 

“Should I ask her out?” 

“Yes, and I have a feeling she’ll say yes too,” Steve encouraged. Natasha nodded, and took a deep breath, before heading back towards the bar, towards you.


End file.
